Complicated Story
by batuemas
Summary: Kisah empat orang sahabat yang memiliki hubungan yang sangat rumit. Broken! Hunhan, Kaisoo. Kailu and Hunsoo! Nc inside
1. Prolouge

Semuanya kita awali dengan perkenalan. Sehun, Luhan, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo. Mereka berempat sudah berteman selama delapan tahun, mulai dari awal masuk sekolah menengah. Sehun dengan Luhan dan Jongin dengan Kyungsoo. Hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, sampai semuanya sudah memiliki kegiatan masing-masing, membuat mereka jarang bertemu satu sama lain.

Saat ini Sehun menjadi seorang dokter dirumah sakit umum yang berada di Sseoul, dimulai dari jam delapan pagi hingga tenggelamnya fajar ia akan berada dirumah sakit. Malamnya ia akan bserada dirumah, berbagi kehangatan bersama Luhan. Berbeda dengan Luhan, ia harus melanjutkan studinya, ini semua karna kemauan orang tuanya, tidak tau apa maksudnya **.** Lalu, Kyungsoo menjadi seorang farmasi di tempat Sehun bekerja juga. Sedangkan Jongin bekerja part time disalah satu cafe terkenal di Seoul. XO-XO cafe.

 _Terkadang, apa yang dilihat belum tentu semuanya benar._

 **Complicated** _ **Story: Prolog End**_

 ** _C_** _asting:_

 _Sehun_

 _Luhan_

 _Kyungsoo_

 _Jongin_

 **S** ummary: Kisah empat orang sahabat yang memiliki hidup yang sangat rumit.

 **G** enre: Romance and Friendship

 **.:: H** un **H** an **— K** ai **S** oo **::.**


	2. Chapter 1

Sehun melihat data-data pasien yang ia tangani, beberapa dari pasiennya sudah terlihat membaik dan bisa dipulangkan dan yang lainnya juga begitu tidak berapa lama lagi mereka semua akan sembuh dari penyakitnya. Jujur saja menjadi seprang dokter adalah tugas yang berat bagi Sehun, ditambah lagi ia jarang sekali bertemu dengan Luhan dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika Luhan tidak ada diapartement mereka selain menonton tv dan mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya sebagai seorang dokter.

Jika mengingat tentang Luhan, akhir-akhir ini ia juga jarang sekali mendapatkan perlakuan khusus dari Luhan. Sehun tersenyum kecil, ia sedikit merenggangkan otot-ototnya kemudian melihat jam tangannya, sebentar lagi jam makan siang dan Sehun berjalan menuju ruang farmasi.

.

Jongin mempercepat gerakannya saat megocok racikan minumannya. Mengingat saat ini jam makan siang, pelanggan ditempat ia bekerja semakin ramai. Karna terlalu banyak, Jongin menyuruh temannya yang baru masuk untuk membantunya segera, setelah ini pekerjaannya akan selesai.

Bunyi loceng setiap kali pintu terbuka, Jongin selalu memperhatikannya dan ia segera tersenyum saat melihat pelanggannya yang baru masuk. Iapun segera mengisyaratkan untuk menunggunya sebentar dan dianggukan oleh orang yang baru masuk itu.

.

Tidak tau sudah berapa kali ia sudah keluar. Sehun tetap menumbuk anus Kyungsoo dengan penisnya yang sudah tercampur dengan cairannya sendiri. Kegiatan mereka ini sudah hampir seminggu berlalu di gudang farmasi yang sempit. Tentu saja semua itu dilakukan ditempat tertutup agar tidak ada orang yang tau. Semua ini dilakukan tanpa adanya cinta melainkan hanya nafsu. Dan, tentu saja mereka menyembunyikannya dari pasangan mereka. Bukan berkhianat atau berpaling, tapi nafsu yang melakukannya.

"Lebih cepat l-lagi... S-sehun!" Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya, meraub bibir Kyungsoo kasar dan menyemprotkan cairan yang kesekian kalinya didalam anus Kyungsoo. Sehun menarik tubuh Kyungsoo lalu menyudutkan Kyungsoo didinding dan mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo, Iapun mengerti dan mengalungkan kakinya dipinggang Sehun, dengan Cepat Sehun memasukkan penisnya lagi kedalam anus Kyungsoo.

Tidak peduli dengan keringat yang sudah membanjiri tubuh telanjang mereka berdua, faktor tempat yang sangat sempit membuat tubuh mereka cepat memanas.

.

"Bubble tea rasa Taro anda sudah selesai tuan." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela kearah suara yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Ia tersenyum melihat Jongin yang sudah berada disebrang tempat duduknya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Jongin-ah, dan aku ingin membayarnya kali ini." Luhan menyeruput bubble teanya sebelum mendengar omongan Jongin.

"Tidak apa, Hyung. Lagian ini buatanku sendiri." Bukannya bermaksud untuk memanfaatkan, tapi ini memang kebiasaan Jongin selalu memberikan Luhan bubble tea jika mereka akan pergi untuk makan siang atau sekedar jalan-jalan. Pernah sekali Luhan menolak bubble tea Jongin, tapi malah membuat pemuda berkulit tan sexy itu marah padanya. Dan Luhan menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kali.

Jonginpun menarik lengan Luhan menuju keluar cafe. Hari ini ia hanya ingin berjalan-jalan ketaman kota saja. Luhanpun tidak menolak, sesekali ia ingin menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya sat ditinggal Sehun. Begitu juga dengan Jongin, ia merindukan Kyungsoo berada dibawahnya.

.

Kyungsoo mengenakan seragamnya terlebih dahulu lalu Sehun datang memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang sambil menggesekkan penisnya pada bokong Kyungsoo.

"Kurasa sudah cukup untuk hari ini, Sehun-ah." Kyungsoo melepas pelukan Sehun dan berbalik menghadap Sehun.

"Aku tau, terima kasih untuk hari ini." Sehun melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya, masih ada sisa sepuluh menit lagi untuk makan siang.

"Aku rasa kau harus mengenakan pakaianmu cepat." Ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Sehun tersenyum, iapun kembali meraup bibir Kyungsoo saat pemuda mungil itu ingin mengenakan celana dalamnya. Sehunpun menyatukan penis mereka berdua, lalu mengocoknya cepat. Sehun mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo kedinding tanpa melepas pangutan mereka, sebelum akhirnya cairnya Sehun keluar dan memuncrat keseragam Kyungsoo dan dengan begitu usai sudah permainan mereka.

.

Saat berada ditaman, Jongin terlihat bahagia seperti anak kecil. Dan lebih menyenangkan lagi banyak anak kecil sedang bermain disana, membuat mereka berdua semakin bersemangat. Saat melihat Jongin tengah menggendong anak-anak kecil yang merengek padanya, Luhan menundukkan kepalanya saat melihat anak kecil menarik-narik celananya minta digendong juga. Luhan melihat sekitar dan melihat wanita yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya, ibu anak kecil itu.

Luhan segera mengangkatnya dan Jongin datang dengan dua anak dalam gendongannya. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia dengan tiga anak.

Hari ini begitu melelahkan bagi mereka, biasanya mereka berdua hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan atau makan di mall sambil menunggu kekasih mereka pulang dari kerjanya.

Luhan membeli dua minuman untuk dirinya dan Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin, setau Luhan ia tadi membeli coklat dan segera bergegas keluar setelah membayarnya.

Setelah membayar barang belanjaannya, Luhan menyusul Jongin yang duduk dipinggir taman. Luhan menyodorkan minuman dingin kepipi Jongin yang sukses membuat Jongin terkejut karna sensasi dingin dipipinya. Jongin mengambil minuman ditangan Luhan lalu tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Luhan merasa iba pada Jongin, saat ini pemuda disampingnya ini terlihat seperti habis diguyur hujan, membuatnya terlihat semakin sexy karna keringat, tak heran jika beberapa gadis yang melintas dibelakang mereka tadi tersenyum sambil berbisik setelah melihat Jongin terlihat semakin menggairahkan.

Jongin menyerahkan sebatang coklat kepada Luhan, dan ada sesuatu jatuh ketanah saat Jongin memberikan coklat itu. Luhat memungutnya, namun dengan cepat Jongin mengambil barang itu cepat dari tangan Luhan. Luhan yang sudah tau hanya tersenyum kearah Jongin sambil mengambil Coklat di tangan Jongin.

"Aku rasa kau tidak membutuhkan barang itu jika kau ingin bermain dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin-ah." Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Jongin yang memerah.

"Aku tidak membelinya, hyung. Katanya penjaga kasirnya, itu hanya promo karna sebentar lagi hari valentine." Aku Jongin sambil meniru omongan penjaga kasir tadi.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku percaya pada kau." Hanya saja Luhan tidak dapat menahan tawanya dan sukses membuat Jongin marah dan berakhir dengan mereka berdua main kejar-kejaran.

To be Continued...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

Jongin mengemas barang-barangnya sebelum para pelanggan berdatangan kembali. Bekerja ditempat yang lumayan terkenal membuatnya sedikit kualahan. Tidak pagi, siang atau malam, tempat ini selalu saja ramai. Beruntung ada Xiumin dan juga Jongdae yang membantunya sebagai barista membuat kerjanya menjadi ringan saat mengocok beberapa milkshake.

Hah, Jongin menghela nafasnya. Lusa, Kyungsoo bilang ia akan dipindahkan tugas selama sebulan di Gangnam. Entah kenapa setiap kali melihat Kyungsoo pergi bekerja membuat hatinya terasa tidak tenang.

 **.:: C** omplicated **S** tory **::.**

"Se-sebulan?" Bukannya tidak percaya, hanya saja ia jarang melihat Sehun berada di Apartement mereka, ditambah lagi sekarang ia harus merelakan Sehun pergi selama sebulan karna ia dipindah tugaskan kerjanya ke Gangnam.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku hanya pergi sebulan. Lagian ada Kyungsoo-hyung, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Sehun mempercayakan Luhan untuk tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, lagi pula pekerjaan ini membuatnya terasa senang. Ntahlah, mungkin karna ada Kyungsoo yang menemaninya.

"Baiklah, jadi kapan kau akan pergi?" Luhan kembali mengaduk tehnya. Sesekali ia melihat roti yang ia panggang diatas wajan.

"Besok." Luhan membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala, ia sama sekali tidak merelakan Sehunnya pergi.

 **.:: C** omplicated **S** tory **::.**

Luhan membuka pintu Café yang sering atau setiap hari ia kunjungi. Ia langsung berjalan menuju kasir sambil memesan pesanannya. Pelanggan hari ini sangat ramai bahkan semua meja sudah terisi penuh, jadi ia langsung membawa pergi pesanannya. Tidak tau kenapa hari ini moodnya benar-benar buruk, setelah di tinggal pergi oleh Sehun.

"Luhan-hyung?" Luhan membalik badannya saat seseorang memanggilnya, Jongin. Luhan hanya tersenyum kikuk saat melihat Jongin sudah berada didepannya. Sangking terhanyutnya memikirkan Sehun membuat Luhan tidak menyadari kalau Jongin sedari tadi mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" Jongin menggenggam tangan kanan Luhan, melanjutkan perjalanan. Luhan tertunduk diam.

"Aku ingin pulang, Jongin-ah." Jongin diam mendengar ucapan Luhan. Ia hanya melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartement Luhan.

 **.:: C** omplicated **S** tory **::.**

Ahh, suasana di Gangnam membuat hati terasa tenang. Setelah sampai dipenginapan, Sehun dan rekan-rekan kerjanya segera mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka dulu sebelum melakukan pekerjaan mereka nanti sore. Berbeda dengan Sehun dan Kyungsoo pastinya yang kebetulan mereka seruangan. Sehun segera menghampiri Kyungsoo yang baru meletakkan tasnya disamping tempat tidur, dan dengan cepat ia menyambar bibir Kyungsoo dengan ganasnya. Kyungsoo yang sudah bias langsung mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun.

Sehun melepas pakaian yang ia kenakan, sedangkan Kyungsoo membantu Sehun melepas celananya yang suddah kelihatan menggembung disana. Dapat Kyungsoo lihat penis Sehun yang sudah menegang. Tanpa disuruhpun, Kyungsoo segera melahap penis Sehun masuk kedalam bibirnya yang kecil itu.

Sehun mendesah nikmat saat penisnya dilahap oleh Kyungsoo, ia menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk mempercepat kulumannya saat ia merasakan penisnya mulai berkedut dan akhirnya cairan pertamanya ia keluarkan pada mulut Kyungsoo. Sehun mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo lalu meraup bibir pemuda yang lebih kecil itu dengan kasar.

Sehun melepas semua pakaian yang Kyungsoo kenakan. Lalu menindih tubuh orang yang lebih tua darinya itu. Tanpa harus minta persetujuan dari Kyungsoopun ia langsung memasukkan adiknya kedalam tubuh Kyungsoo, dan itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo mendesah nikmat.

 **.:: C** omplicated **S** tory **::.**

Saat sampai didepan apartement, Luhan menawarkan Jongin untuk masuk terlebih dahulu mengingat cuaca sebentar lagi sepertinya akan hujan. Karna sudah lama tidak mengunjungi apartement kawannya ini, jadi ia menerima ajakan tersebut. Luhan menyuruh Jongin untuk menunggu diruang tamu, sedangkan Luhan menyiapkan teh untuk mereka.

Jongin memperhatikan sekitar ruang tamu, masih sama. Foto-foto mereka waktu duduk di sekolah menengah pun masih terpajang diruang tamu itu. Melihat Kyungsoo difoto membuat Jongin jadi merindukan pemuda kecil itu. Ia melihat Sehun difoto tersebut, dengan senyuman seperti dipaksakan, namun tangannya menyampir dipinggang Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan, masih seperti dulu, tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali, masih terlihat cantik dan menawan.

Luhan datang sambil membawakan dua cankir teh di kedua tangannya masing-masing, lalu memberikan satunya kepada Jongin. Luhan mengambil posisi disamping Jongin, mengingat kembali masa-masa sekolah mereka. Seketika moodnya sedikit membaik saat melihat foto Sehun yang masih mengenakan baju sekolah.

"Hyung?" Luhan melihat kearah Jongin yang menatap balik dirinya lembut. Jongin mendekatkan dirinya pada Luhan, mempersempit jaraknya dengan wajah Luhan sehingga bibir mereka menyatu. Hanya kecupan kecil tidak memangut berlebihan.

Luhan tidak bergeming pada tempatnya. Ia hanya menatap kosong kedepan, kearah Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin? Ia bahkan tidak tau apa yang merasukinya kenapa dia bisa-bisa saja mencium bibir Luhan.

Cangkir teh yang ditangan Jongin jatuh, begitu juga dengan punya Luhan, pemuda China itu meraup bibir Jongin kasar, meluap kekesalannya terhadap Sehun. _Bukannya ia tidak tau, tapi ia hanya tidak ingin menerima kenyataan._ Jadi beginilah akhirnya. Jongin mendorong tubuh Jongin keatas sofa, lalu menindih tubuh orang yang lebih muda darinya itu lalu menciumnya kasar.

Jongin? Ia menikmati apa yang Luhan lakukan padanya. _Bagaimana dengan Luhan, begitu juga dengan dirinya._ Tidak ingin didominasi, Jongin membalik keadaan, ia tidak ingin Luhan merengkuh dirinya walau pemuda China itu lebih tua darinya. Jongin mencium bibir Luhan penuh gairah, menciptakan bunyi kecipak yang mendominasi diruangan tersebut, bibirnya mulai turun menuju leher jenjang Luhan, tidak memperdulikan warna merah yang berubah menjadi keunguan itu merusak leher jenjang Luhan.

Tidak perlu banyak-banyak, ia takut jika Luhan keluar nantinya ia akan merasa minder dengan bercak-bercak keunguan ini. Jongin membuka bajunya saat Luhan berusaha membuka bajunya, begitupun dengan Luhan, ia membuka bajunya membiarkan Jongin mengeksplor tubuh mulusnya. Pemuda tan itu mengulum putting kanan Luhan, sedangkan tangan kirinya memainkan putting Luhan yang lain, membuat Luhan mendesah ketika Jongin menghisapnya lebih keras.

Permainan Jongin mulai turun menuju pusar Luhan, sekalian ia juga mebuka celana yang dikanakan Luhan, menimbulkan adik kecil Luhan yang sangat munyil. Namun, belum sempat Jongin menyentuhnya, Luhan sudah mendorong tubuhnya membuat dirinya terjungkang dari atas sofa dan sukses membuatnya merintih kesakitan karna sikunya yang duluan menghantam kerasnya lantai apartement Luhan, untung saja lantai itu dialasi dengan karpet berbahan halus, jadi punggung Jongin merasa sedikit nyaman.

Luhan menindih tubuh Jongin kembali, lalu memberikan tanda pada leher Jongin sekaligus membuka celana yang dikenakan pemuda tan itu. Tidak ada yang menghalangi tubuh mereka sekarang, semuanya sudah dibuang Luhan kesembarangan tempat. Keadaan mulai memanas, Luhan sudah menggenggam penis Jongin yang sudah menegang dengan sempurnanya lalu mengocoknya pelan.

Jongin tak kuasa menahan desahannya saat Luhan mengulum penisnya. Ahh, benar-benar hangat. Reflex saja, tangan pemuda tan itu menarik rambut Luhan dan membantu Luhan mengulum penisnya. Saat Jongin sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya, Luhan melepaskan kulumannya dan sukses mendapat umpatan dari Jongin. Luhan hanya tersenyum kemudian ia membelakangi Jongin sambil menungging, memamerkan bokongnya yang terlihat menggoda itu.

Jongin lekas bangkit saat melihat Luhan yang ingin langsung ke permainan inti, ia pun segera menyamankan posisinya, lalu mengarahkan penisnya tepat didepan anus Luhan. Jongin memasukkan penisnya perlahan, ia tidak mau menyakiti Luhan. Tapi, apa Sehun tidak pernah memasuki Luhan? Kenapa sangat sempit sekali. Tidak ambil pusing, Jonginpun menggerakkan penisnya saat Luhan menyuruhnya untuk bergerak.

 **To be Continued**

Chapter berikutnya bakalan _end,_ jujur sebelumnya belum bernah buat FF sampe chapteran begini. Pusing mikirin gimana cara bikin jalan ceritanya (?) so, makasih banyak buat yang udah nge-riview fanfic ini di chapter sebelumnya. Berhubung _Ujian Nasional_ udah kelar, jadi mungkin chapter berikutnya bisa update cepat (tergantung mood juga sih) semangat buat yang masih melaksanakan ujian _CBT._ Sekali lagi makasih banyak buat yang nge-riview sekaligus fave Fanfic abal-abal ini.


End file.
